Crysania von Tarinius
Crysania von Tarinius ist eine Klerikerin des Paladin. Äußere Erscheinung Crysania von Tarinius ist eine schlanke Frau von zarter, aber kalter Schönheit. Ihr blasses Gesicht wirkt wie Marmor. Crysania hat blauschwarzes Haar und graue Augen. Crysania trägt eine schlichte, weiße Klerikerrobe mit lockerer Kapuze. Ein goldener Gürtel und das Amulett des Paladin sind ihr einziger Schmuck. Ihr Haar trägt sie streng zurückgebunden. (Die Brüder) Charakter und Fähigkeiten Crysania von Tarinius ist selbstbewusst, dabei kühl und zielorientiert. Sie tritt energisch und wenig damenhaft auf. Allein in ihrem Glauben zeigt sie Gefühlsregungen, doch selbst ihr Glaube ist von Hochmut gezeichnet. (Die Brüder) Kindheit und Jugend Crysania wächst in der sehr alten und sehr wohlhabenden adligen Familie Tarinius in Palanthas auf. Ihr Name bedeutet von den Göttern geliebt. Crysanias Eltern sind sehr in ihre Tochter vernarrt. Dennoch setzen sie dem starken Willen ihrer Tochter starke Grenzen entgegen, so dass sie zu einer selbstbewussten Person wird. Seit ihrer Kindheit weiß Crysania, dass sie eine große Aufgabe im Dienst der Bewohner der Welt Krynn zu erfüllen haben wird. In ihrer Jugend kleidet sich Crysania in blassrosa und taubenblau. Diener flechten ihr schwarzes Haar nach der neusten Mode und schmücken es mit Juwelen. Ihre Wangen werden mit Beerensaft getönt. Freier stehen Schlange für die wunderschöne Frau. Crysania wird mit einem adligen Palanthianer verlobt. (Die Brüder) Weg zu Paladin Nach dem Ende des Lanzenkriegs besucht sie eine Rede des neuen Klerikers Elistan. Zunächst ist sie skeptisch, doch seine Botschaft überzeugt sie und gibt ihr den Anker, den sie seit Langem gesucht hat. Bereits am nächsten Tag entscheidet sie sich gegen die Heirat und für ein Leben im Dienste von Paladin. Sie gibt den Reichtum ihrer Familie auf und bezieht den provisorischen Tempel von Paladin in Palanthas. In den folgenden zwei Jahren wird sie eine wichtige Klerikerin in der neuen Religion und als Elistans Kräfte schwinden, wird sie als seine Nachfolgerin ausersehen. Doch sie bittet Paladin um eine größere Aufgabe. (Die Brüder) Krieg gegen die Götter Reise nach Istar Crysania von Tarinius sucht zwei Jahre nach dem Ende des Lanzenkriegs die Große Bibliothek von Palanthas auf, wo sie sich mit Raistlin Majere treffen will. Die Ästheten bringen sie in die Privatgemächer des Chronisten Astinus. Der Meister selbst sucht sie auf, sobald er seine Arbeit für diesen Tag beendet hat. Astinus bezweifelt, dass Raistlin kommen wird, aber Crysania ist fest davon überzeugt, hat doch Paladin selbst sie durch einen Traum beauftragt: Mit Raistlin erhebe sich neues Böses, und es sei ihre Aufgabe, dieses zu verhüten. Als der Magier schließlich eintrifft, stürzt er die weiße Klerikerin in ein Gefühlschaos: Von seiner äußeren Erscheinung ist sie enttäuscht, hatte sie sich eine größere Herausforderung als einen zerbrochenen Mann erhofft, sein anfänglicher Respekt erstaunt sie, aber sein Zynismus weckt ihre Wut. Sie warnt ihn, dass Paladin von seinen Plänen weiß und ihn vernichten wird, doch Raistlin fühlt sich nicht gefährdet. Astinus warnt Raistlin, Crysania in seine Intrigen zu verwickeln; sie sei von den Göttern geliebt. Daraufhin zieht sich der Chronist zurück. Als Raistlin einen Hustenanfall erleidet, versucht Crysania mitleidig ihm zu helfen. Dabei kommt sie ihm näher und die unnatürliche Wärme seines Körpers verbunden mit den Gerüchen seiner Zauberzutaten lösen eine Mischung von Faszination und Abscheu bei ihr aus. Raistlin lädt sie schließlich ein, ihn in seinem Turm zu besuchen, um ihn bei seinen Studien zu sehen und zu erkennen, dass er keine Bedrohung darstellt. Mit einem Kuss auf ihre Stirn gibt er ihr einen Zauber, der sie durch den Eichenwald von Shoikan führen soll. Crysania besucht den Turm der Erzmagier in Palanthas. Als sie die Schrecken des Eichenwalds von Shoikan hinter sich gebracht hat, ist sie sehr erleichtert, Raistlin zu sehen. Sie erinnert sich, wie begierig sie auf diesen Besuch war, so sehr, dass sie Elistans Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen hat. Im Turm lernt Crysania Raistlins Lehrling Dalamar kennen. Im Gespräch mit Raistlin erkennt Crysania, wie ähnlich sie einander sind: Beide streben sie nach der Macht, die Welt zu verändern. Raistlin zeigt ihr, dass das Böse niemals vom Angesicht Krynns verschwunden ist, sondern direkt vor ihrer Tür weiter existiert: Crysania erblickt in seiner Kugel der Drachen das Armenviertel von Palanthas direkt neben dem Tempelbezirk. Sie muss erkennen, dass sie immer schon gewusst hat, dass dort Menschen unter erbärmlichen Bedinungen so nah an der Pracht ihres eigenen Zuhauses leben. Crysania begreift, dass dies das wahre Böse ist: Von dem Elend zu wissen und nichts zu tun. Raistlin erklärt, auch er sei es leid, nichts zu tun. Sein Plan würde die Welt verändern und Paladins ärgsten Feind entthronen. Er berichtet Crysania von seinen Plänen und teilt ihr seinen Gedanken mit, sie sei möglicherweise nicht geschickt, um ihn aufzuhalten, sondern, um ihm zu helfen. Gemeinsam mit Tanis, dem Halbelfen, reist Crysania nach Solace. Dort hofft sie auf Hilfe für ihre Weiterreise zum Turm der Erzmagier im Wald von Wayreth. Doch Flusswind vom Stamm der Que-Shu-Barbaren ist durch Verpflichtungen bei seinem Volk verhindert und Caramon Majere hat sich in den letzten zwei Jahren aufgrund der Trennung von seinem Zwillingsbruder Raistlin in einen Trunkenbold verwandelt. Tanis entscheidet, dass er, sobald seine Geschäfte in Qualinost abgeschlossen sind, nach Solace zurückkehren wird, um Crysania zurück nach Palanthas zu bringen. Doch sie denkt nicht daran, ihre Mission zu beenden. Sie will auf Tolpan Barfuß warten, um mit ihm weiter zum Turm zu reisen. Doch Tanis bittet sie, in Tika Waylans Obhut zu bleiben. Crysania aber bricht noch in derselben Nacht allein zum Turm der Erzmagier auf. Da die Reise sehr weit ist, möchte sie den Herrn der Wälder in Düsterwald um Hilfe bitten. Noch bevor sie dort ankommt, wird sie von Caramon und Tolpan eingeholt, den sie gebeten hatte, die Gossenzwergin Bupu zu finden. Die vier rasten gemeinsam, doch in derselben Nacht werden sie von Drakoniern angegriffen. Crysania folgt dem Beispiel Elistans und verteidigt sich mit Gebet und Gewalt gleichermaßen. Nachdem der letzte Drakonier vor ihr geflohen ist, heilt sie Caramon und Tolpan, die im Kampf verletzt worden sind. Doch dann erscheint der untote Ritter Lord Soth. Er wirft einen Zauber und Crysania verliert das Bewusstsein. Im selben Moment spricht Crysania ein Gebet zu Paladin, der ihre Seele in seine Reiche emporhebt. Während sie von ihrem Körper getrennt ist, erlebt sie noch einmal ihre Begegnung mit Raistlin im Turm der Erzmagier von Palanthas. Caramon und Tolpan bringen ihren Körper in der Zwischenzeit zum Turm der Erzmagier im Wald von Wayreth, wo die Versammlung der Magier beschließt, Caramon und Crysania in die Vergangenheit zu schicken. (Die Brüder) Als Crysania erwacht, ist sie von Klerikern umgeben. Sie spricht von der Rückkehr der Götter und von Elistan, doch niemand weiß, wer Elistan ist. Sie fällt erneut in Schlaf. Als sie am nächsten Morgen zu sich kommt, findet sie in ihren Taschen eine Nachricht von Par-Salian, der ihr erklärt, dass er sie in die Vergangenheit geschickt hat, weil nur dort ihre Seele gerettet werden konnte. Sie befindet sich nun im Tempel der Götter in der Stadt Istar. Crysania lebt sich schnell im Tempel ein, obwohl der Prunk sie irritiert und verärgert. Sie freundet sich mit dem Kleriker Denubis an, den sie zu seiner Meinung über die Zustände in der Kirche befragt. Er schlägt ihr vor, den Königspriester aufzusuchen. Dieser ist beschäftigt - sie muss warten. Während sie, Elistans Anleitung folgend, in ihrem Herzen nach Antworten sucht, spürt sie eine Berührung an ihrem Arm. Zunächst erkennt sie den Mann nicht, sind doch seine Stundenglasaugen und seine goldene Haut verschwunden, aber es ist Raistlin. Er berichtet, dass er den großen Schwarzen Magier Fistandantilus getötet und seinen Platz eingenommen habe. Damit sei das Böse, das von dem alten Magier ausgegangen sei, gebannt. Er erinnert sie an seine Pläne, die Welt zu verändern. Außerdem berichtet er ihr von der bevorstehenden Umwälzung und weist sie darauf hin, dass sie nun die einzige wahre Klerikerin im Land sei. Sie glaubt es nicht, ist doch der Königspriester noch da. Doch Raistlin versetzt sie in die Lage, den Kranz aus Licht, der den Königspriester umgibt, zu durchblicken, und dort sieht sie einen erschöpften, verängstigten Mann. Erschüttert läuft sie davon. Crysania begreift, dass sie, um Raistlin zu widerlegen, nur Denubis zu finden braucht. Doch das Arbeitszimmer des Klerikers ist leer. Sie begreift, dass die Nacht der Botschaft tatsächlich eingetreten ist, und die Götter den Königspriester dennoch auf Krynn verweilen ließen. Verzweifelt streift sie durch die Korridore, sie weint über den Zustand der Kirche und über ihr Versagen bei ihrer Aufgabe. Raistlin findet sie. Sie hofft, dass er ihre Tränen nicht sieht, und versucht, ihn fortzuschicken. Doch stattdessen fühlt sie sich plötzlich von seinen Armen umfangen. Sie wünscht sich, dass seine Dunkelheit die kalte Leere in ihr auffüllen möge. Sie streckt ihm die Arme entgegen - doch er ist verschwunden. Crysania dankt Paladin für den Moment der Klarheit. Einige Tage später spricht sie erneut mit Raistlin. Sie fühlt sich unruhig und bedrückt, was Raistlin auf die nahende Umwälzung zurückführt. Die Nähe der Götter schwächt auch ihn. Tolpan platzt in das Gespräch und erzählt, dass Caramon ein Zeitreisegerät besitzt, um in ihre Gegenwart zurückzukehren. Die Tage vor dem Heiligen Abend sind ungewöhnlich warm in Istar. In der letzten Nacht vor dem Feiertag wird Crysania stark von der Nähe der Götter berührt. Besonders Paladins Zorn, der verwoben ist mit Trauer, setzt ihr zu. Am Heiligen Abend selbst hat der Himmel eine merkwürdige, grüne Farbe angenommen. Crysania ist zu einer Feierlichkeit beim Königspriester eingeladen. In den abgeschlossenen Gemächern sieht sie den Himmel nicht. Doch im Verlauf des Tages schlägt ein Zyklon in den Tempel ein. Wie durch ein Wunder wird niemand verletzt, aber der Sturm tobt zwölf Tage lang über der Stadt. Botschaften von ungewöhnlichen Vorzeichen überall im Land treffen im Tempel ein, doch der Königspriester weicht von seinen Plänen nicht ab. Caramon sucht Crysania auf: Er drängt sie zum Aufbruch. Sie ist bereit, ihn zurück in ihre Zeit zu begleiten, aber sie will auch Raistlin mitnehmen. Er hat sie eingeladen, ihn zu sehen, und sie bittet Caramon, sie später dort zu treffen. Sie selbst sucht den Magier sofort auf. Raistlin bietet ihr an, ihn in eine Zeit zu begleiten, in der die Königin der Finsternis geschwächt genug ist, um sie herauszufordern. Doch Crysania will nicht mit ihm gehen. Dann, so sagt er, werde sie sterben. Er zeigt ihr ein Buch, welches er aus dem Turm der Erzmagier in Wayreth geholt hat. In einer Passage über das Zeitreisegerät erkennt sie die Ungeheuerlichkeit, deren Opfer sie wurde: Das Gerät kann nur eine einzelne Person transportieren, ein Umstand, der Par-Salian sehr bewusst war, als er sie zurückschickte. Erschüttert zieht sie sich zurück. Am Tag der Umwälzung sucht Crysania die Geweihte Kammer auf, in welcher der Königspriester seine Forderungen an die Götter stellen wird. Sie betet zu Paladin, sie zu verbergen, damit sie die Worte des Königspriesters hören kann. Ein zweiter Kleriker erscheint. Es ist Loralon, ein legendärer Elfenkleriker. Er bietet Crysania an, sie mitzunehmen in Paladins Reich, wohin alle wahren Kleriker bereits verschwunden sind, aber sie lehnt ab: Sie will die Wahrheit verstehen. Loralon gibt ihr eine Warnung mit: Wenn sie das nächste Mal in der Lage sein werde, klar zu sehen, werde sie vor Dunkelheit blind sein. Dann verlässt er sie. Der Königspriester erscheint. Er stellt seine Forderungen an die Götter. Crysania spürt ihren Zorn, doch der Königspriester steht nur dort und wartet. Erste Erdbeben setzen ein. Im Gebet kommt Crysania eine Erkenntnis und sie verlässt die Kammer. Sie glaubt, die Götter hätten sie in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um aus den Fehlern des Königspriesters zu lernen. Sie meint, ihr würden sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt Macht verleihen, genug, um Raistlin von der Finsternis abzubringen. Sie hört seine Stimme und macht sich zu ihm auf. In seinem Laboratorium tief unter dem Tempel treffen sie zusammen. Und auch Caramon ist da. Er will seinen Bruder töten, nun, da die Magie des Zeitreisezaubers seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit erfordert, doch Crysania ruft Paladin an zu Raistlins Schutz. Caramon bricht zusammen. Raistlin spricht seinen Zauber. (Die Stadt der Göttin) Zwergentorkriege Caramon, Raistlin und Crysania finden sich in einer Zeit etwas einhundert Jahre nach der Umwälzung im Turm der Erzmagier von Palanthas wieder. Raistlin ist von seinem Zauber geschwächt, Caramon durch Crysanias Gebet geblendet. Sie sind beide auf die Klerikerin angewiesen. Die Wächter des Turms kommen zu ihnen, verletzen sowohl Raistlin als auch Caramon schwer. Crysania beschützt sich und die Brüder mit ihrem Glauben. Als Raistlin wieder zu Kräften gekommen ist, berichtet er von seinen Plänen: Gemeinsam mit Crysania will er das Portal zum Abgrund durchschreiten, welches sich im Turm befindet. Er bietet Caramon an, ihn zuvor nach Hause zu schicken. Doch zunächst ordnet er an, der Krieger müsse in die Stadt gehen, Kleidung und Lebensmittel kaufen. Nachdem er fort ist, schläft Crysania ein. Raistlin muss entdecken, dass das Portal nicht im Turm de Erzmagier ist, eine Erkenntnis, die ihn schwer erschüttert. Im Austausch gegen die Kugel der Gegenwart erfährt er von Astinus, dass sich das Portal in der zwergischen Gebirgsfestung Zaman befindet. Sobald es ihm besser geht, machen sich die drei dorthin auf den Weg. Im gefährlichen Süden von Solamnia werden sie von einer Räuberbande überfallen. Caramon fordert deren Anführer, den Halboger Stahlfuß, zu einem Zweikampf heraus und gewinnt. Als die Räuber hören, dass Caramon, Raistlin und Crysania nach Süden ziehen, glauben sie, sie wollten die Bergzwerge angreifen, um deren Schatz zu erlangen. Viele der Männer, unter denen etliche adlige Solamnier sind, schließen sich ihnen an. Sie bilden den Kern der neuen Armee des Fistandantilus, die beständig anwächst, je weiter sie nach Süden gelangen. Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit bewohnt Crysania dasselbe Zelt wie Caramon, denn die Soldaten halten sie aufgrund ihrer Kräfte für eine Hexe. Sie spürt, dass er Zuneigung zu ihr entwickelt, und die Situation wird ihr unangenehm. Sie möchte in ein eigenes Zelt ziehen, was der Anlass für einen Streit wird. Raistlin kommt hinzu. Als Caramon das Ziel ihrer Reise erwähnt, reagiert Raistlin ungehalten. Er verlässt das Lager und Crysania folgt ihm in einen nahegelegenen Wald. Raistlin kämpft mit einer grässlichen Vision, in der er sich selbst das Gesicht zerkratzt. Crysania findet ihn, sie versorgt seine Wunden. Er berichtet widerstrebend, dass der Pfad, dem sie folgen, zu ihrer Vernichtung führen wird: Wie Fistandantilus und Denubis vor ihnen werden sie in Zaman umkommen. Doch Crysania glaubt, sie seien stärker in Magie und Glauben, als die beiden es gewesen sind. Kurz darauf liegt sie in seinen Armen. Erst küsst er sie, doch dann stößt er sie von sich. Wenn es das sei, was sie wolle, sagt er, solle sie auf seinen Bruder warten. Er lässt sie im Wald zurück. Dort findet sie Caramon. Als er ihre zerrissenen Roben bemerkt, ist er außer sich vor Wut auf seinen Bruder. Er bringt Crysania ins Lager zurück und stellt Raistlin zur Rede. Crysania verlässt das Lager erneut. Sie will in einem abgelegenen Dorf den Glauben an die alten Götter neu entfachen, um zu beweisen, dass die Zeit verändert werden kann. Doch in dem Dorf ist Gelbfieber ausgebrochen und Crysania kann nichts tun, als dem letzten Überlebenden beim Sterben zur Seite zu stehen. Sie begreift, dass der Glaube nicht in dieser Zeit zurückgebracht werden kann. Als die Brüder sie am nächsten Tag finden, berichtet Crysania, sie sei gescheitert, aber sie habe auch ihren Glauben wiedergefunden. Raistlin vernichtet das gesamte Dorf in einem magischen Flammensturm und Crysania erkennt, dass seine Liebe einzig der Magie gilt. Raistlin erklärt Crysania, die Götter verlangten Prüfungen von ihr: Die des Wassers, des Windes und des Feuers habe sie bereits bestanden. Caramon setzt hinzu, die letzte Prüfung sei die des Blutes. (Der Krieg der Brüder) Caramon trifft Vorbereitungen, die Armee nach Abanasinia überzusetzen. Während seiner Abwesenheit sind Schreie und schreckliche Geräusche aus Raistlins Zelt zu hören, doch sein Leibwächter Michael will niemanden einlassen. Erst als Caramon zurückkehrt, gelingt es ihm, den Mann zu überzeugen, seinen Posten zu verlassen. Crysania und er finden Raistlin - lediglich schlafend. Doch seine Kugel der Drachen ist zerstört. Die Armee des Fistandantilus erobert die Bergfeste Pax Tarkas von den Bergzwergen mit der Hilfe abtrünniger Dewaren. Crysania besteht die Prüfung des Blutes, indem sie nach der Schlacht heimlich Verwundete heilt. Bereits am nächsten Tag drängt Raistlin die Truppen zum Aufbruch und setzt seine Pläne auch gegen seinen Bruder durch, der zunächst auf die Nachschubwagen warten will. In der Ebene von Dergod geraten sie in Wasserknappheit. Die Stimmung unter den Männern sinkt. Da verüben die Bergzwerge unter dem legendären Kharas ein Attentat auf Raistlin. Crysania wird ebenfalls leicht verwundet. Raistlin, der eine schlimme Bauchwunde erlitten hat, fordert seinen Bruder auf, ihn sterben zu lassen; er könne den Spott der Götter nicht ertragen. Doch Caramon hat genug von Raistlins Selbstsucht. Er bringt Crysania zu ihm, damit sie versucht, ihn zu heilen, und legt so sein Schicksal in die Hände der Götter. Paladin entscheidet: Die Heilung gelingt. Einige Tage nachdem die Armee die magische Festung Zaman erreicht hat, bringt Raistlin Crysania in geheime Räume in deren Verliesen. Dort hält Raistlin den Kender Tolpan Barfuß verborgen, der sich bei den Bergzwergen mit der Pest angesteckt hat. Crysania heilt den Kender. Kurz darauf holt Raistlin sie erneut: Die Zeit ist gekommen, das Portal zum Abgrund zu durchschreiten. Crysania betet und öffnet die Pforte. Ehe Raistlin jedoch seine Zauber beenden kann, verwendet Caramon das magische Zeitreisegerät, um mit Tolpan nach Hause zurückzukehren. Die Zauber stören sich gegenseitig. Raistlin kämpft verzweifelt darum, das magische Feld zu halten. Er und Crysania werden durch wogende Lichter geschleudert. (Die Königin der Finsternis) Im Abgrund Crysania und Raistlin finden sich im Abgrund wieder. Raistlins Haut ist wieder golden und seine Stundenglasaugen sind zurückgekehrt. Er schlussfolgert daraus, dass sie wieder in ihrer eigenen Zeit angekommen sind. Seine Magie scheint verschwunden zu sein, aber dennoch machen die beiden sich auf die Suche nach der Königin der Finsternis. Auf ihrem Weg quält Takhisis Raistlin mit Visionen aus seiner Kindheit. Crysania beschützt ihn, während er hilflos ist. Durch die ständigen Kämpfe wird Crysania immer schwächer. Raistlin dagegen gewinnt wieder an Kraft. Da der Abgrund die Oberwelt widerzuspiegeln scheint, bewegen sie sich auf die Heimat der Götter zu, wo Raistlin Takhisis vermutet. Feinde aus Raistlins Vergangenheit suchen sie heim - sein erster Meister, Fistandantilus und ein Dunkelelf, der in seiner Zauberprüfung sein schwerster Gegner war, stellen sich ihnen entgegen. Crysania trägt die Kämpfe für Raistlin aus. Schließlich wenden sich auch Raistlins alte Freunde gegen sie: Der Ritter Sturm Feuerklinge klagt sie beide der Hexerei an. Tanis, der Halbelf, sitzt der Verhandlung als Richter vor, Tolpan Barfuß ist der Verteidiger. Unter den Zuschauern finden sich viele weitere Bekannte. Die Verhandlung macht den Eindruck eines Possenspiels, doch an ihrem Ende wird Crysania zum Tode auf dem Scheiterhaufen verurteilt. Erst als das Feuer Crysania bereits verbrennt, kehrt Raistlins Magie zu ihm zurück. Er erinnert sich an Tolpans Worte, der Abgrund ließe Gedanken in verzerrter Form lebendig werden. So gelingt es ihm, all die Gestalten aus der Vergangenheit verschwinden zu lassen. Schwer verletzt bleibt Crysania am Fuße eines geschwärzten Holzpfahles liegen. Sie erbittet von Raistlin nur, dass er bei ihr bleibt, während sie stirbt, doch er lässt sie allein zurück, da sie nun keinen Nutzen mehr für ihn hat. Sterbend erkennt Crysania, welches Leid ihr Hochmut über die Welt und letztlich auch über Raistlin gebracht hat. (Der Hammer der Götter) Caramon Majere betritt den Abgrund. Er findet Crysania, sterbend, und sieht sich mit einem Dilemma konfrontiert: Bringt er Crysania durch das Portal in Sicherheit, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass auch Raistlin den Abgrund wieder verlässt - und es ihm gelingt, ein Gott zu werden. So wartet Caramon am Portal auf seinen Bruder. Als dieser schließlich erscheint, gelingt es Caramon, ihm die schreckliche Zukunft zu zeigen, die er gesehen hat. Raistlin erkennt, dass seine Seele bereits beinahe von Leere verschlungen wurde. Er will nun wenigstens Crysania retten. Daher schickt er Caramon mit Crysania zurück nach Krynn. Er gibt ihm auch den Stab des Magus mit. Caramon verschließt das Portal von der anderen Seite aus; Raistlin bleibt zurück. Crysania gesundet - lediglich ihr Augenlicht bleibt verloren. Wie Loralon es vorausgesagt hat, steht sie in Dunkelheit, doch sie kann wieder klar sehen. Sie übernimmt die Führung der Kirche, wie Elistan es sich gewünscht hat. Ihre erste Handlung als neue Verehrte Tochter ist die Beisetzung des verstorbenen Klerikers. (Caramons Rückkehr) Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Elistan Crysania von Tarinius hört nach dem Ende des Lanzenkriegs von dem Kleriker Elistan, der seine Religion auch in Palanthas verbreitet. Zunächst skeptisch besucht sie eine seiner Reden, doch Elistan beeindruckt die junge Frau zutiefst und bekehrt sie zum Glauben an die alten Götter. (Die Brüder) Raistlin Majere Crysania sieht ihrem ersten Treffen mit Raistlin Majere mit Vorfreude entgegen, sieht sie doch in seiner Bekehrung zum Guten die Prüfung ihres Glaubens, auf die sie lange gewartet und um die sie gebeten hat. Die zerbrechliche Gestalt des Magiers enttäuscht sie zunächst. Sein mangelnder Respekt und sein Amüsement über ihren Glauben bringen sie gegen ihn auf, doch seine Krankheit weckt ihr Mitleid. Die Aura des Geheimnisvollen, die ihn umgibt, zieht sie in seinen Bann. (Die Brüder) Auftritte Crysania von Tarinius ist ein Hauptcharakter in der Reihe Die Legenden der Drachenlanze. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Solamnier Kategorie:Kleriker